Wish
by JM0505
Summary: I will still wish even it got dark, that the road I will take, goes towards you. Link's wish to be a knight came true and now returns to his past. [Dedicated to Ferisae] [LinkxZelda]
1. Chapter 1

He sighed as he folded his clothes and threw them in his luggage. He slumped back, staring at the walls in his room as he saw his closet still opened, with pictures, flyers of festivals and other designs attached to it. The pictures are both a curse and bless to him, as it reminded him of a moment a few days ago.

* * *

_Link catch Zelda's arm as he firmly grabbed her to face him. Her face is full of sorrow and sadness as tears of her eyes scattered across her face. He wiped those tears away while asking her, "Is this about me leaving?" Link knew this is the problem, even he doesn't want to leave Zelda but he can't afford the fact she is breaking up with him just because of __**this**__. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay," Link assured her, all his decisions are for her and only her. Hoping she will answer for him to stay, Zelda continued to cry and hesitatingly pushed him away, running to her door and closed it, leaving Link under the cold pouring rain. He thought that it's all over; Zelda was out of his reach._

* * *

He plucked out the pictures and placed them in one of the notebooks he had when he was in the academy, two pictures of Zelda and him taken from a festival are attached to it and kept the pictures there and placed it on his luggage. He continued to take off his clothes from the hangers as he looked to his study table with their pictures all over it. Birthdays, anniversaries, festivals, having their dates, childhood pictures and every single moment they are able to take photographs are posted there. He looked at the parchment laying there. A letter with elegant gold ribbon removed and the elite knight seal stamped on it. He will now soon study to a new discovered elite knight academy located at the surface, mountains away from Skyloft, so he had to be ready for the long journey. He is too heartbroken to motivate himself to pack up and leave but it will not go away if he sees Zelda every day.

* * *

_A little boy is crying on the ground alone as the townsfolk just passed by. A little girl holding a ball went in front of him and noticed a wound on his knee. She kneels down and took out some bandages and started to wrap it. He stopped from sobbing when he felt the soft fabric touching his flesh. He stared at the girl, he never saw a kid just like him that is able to wrap bandages. She put a small knot to it. "Hey there!" she said with a cute smile. Her blonde locks are flying along with the wind. "Come!" she held his hand she started to run that he barely catch up with it. "Let's play together! I'm Zelda! What's your name?"_

* * *

He unconsciously stared at the scar in his knee where the wound was before. Link smiled a little in that special memory as he kept the notebooks and placed it in a separate bag. In hundreds of their pictures, he only took a handful of them not because it's too many but it will hurt him more if he keeps all of them.

* * *

_Our now teenager Link stayed at his room while other students like him are attending the school ball. He thinks it's better not to go there at all because 1. He doesn't have money to buy or rent a suit and 2. He doesn't have a girl to dance with... Well, there is one but he can't risk their friendship to that. He grumbled in frustration as he heard someone knocking the door. He lazily got up and opened it and surprisingly, it's Zelda but with a white dress. Even though it's only a plain dress, she looks beautiful to it especially with the purple bracelets she's wearing that adds elegance. Link just smiled, whoever the guy is, he is one lucky lad._

"_Hey, aren't you going to the ball?" she said. Link just declined and replied he doesn't have the feeling to go. Zelda just remained silent and went inside without any permission._

"_Zelda... Uhh... Aren't you going there?"_

"_Well, if my partner isn't going, then why should I?"_

_Her reply made Link astonished as the scene got a little awkward. Zelda faced him, with a little flush on her face, "Can... Can we dance, Link?"_

_They heard the melody from the school which sets the mood right as Link hold Zelda's hand and the other on her hip. They started to sway according to the soft melody echoing around his house. He is exceptionally happy to be able to dance with his childhood friend, schoolmate and the only woman he fell in love with. He got the hint that she likes him based to the reply she said. Sweet words such as "I love you" or "I like you" is not necessary anymore, as they already seen it by the memories they held and the actions they did. That's the day the two childhood friends became lovers._

* * *

Link got his luggage ready and he already dressed up for the long journey. Only thing he needed to get is the parchment. He opened the parchment once more, with the seal shining to the lighting of his room.

* * *

"_Link, I have something to give to you," Gaepora said as he gave the parchment to him. A small letter with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Link just stared at it as he removed the ribbon. He smiled triumphantly when he saw the knight academy seal stamped on it._

"_Congratulations, Link, you got accepted in the elite academy at the surface," he greeted him. Link just continued to read the content that his academy chose him to study there! "But there is one thing that bothers me," Gaepora said as Link stopped and he got the thought._

_Link murmured, "Zelda..."_

"_Yes... About my daughter... Link, I can't help but to think she will be miserable with the thought of you leaving," Gaepora said. "But, I really recommend you to proceed, you dream to be a knight, right?" he smiled. "Zelda will understand if you go but of course it's inevitable for her to miss you,"_

_He walked back home, thinking twice if he'll go or not, he kicked the pebble on the road and saw Zelda walking by, seemed to be in a daze until she noticed him._

"_Zelda!" Link smiled, running towards her. She smiled warmly yet there is something wrong to her. "What are the results?" she said, with her hands behind._

_Link showed the parchment to her and her face lit up, "Oh, goodness! You passed!" she giggled that finally after helping him study and spar, he finally got in. "I can call you Knight Link now!" she said. Link just holds her shoulders firmly. "Zelda, I will be away for a long time... Are... Are you alright with that?" he sadly said. He wanted to be a knight, for sure; he doesn't want to waste Zelda's effort for his study. But he really doesn't want to leave her either._

_She smiled, "I'm alright to it, Link, and I'm already prepared to that. I'll be waiting for you." Link can only embrace her tight._

"_I'm going to miss you,"_

"_Me too, Link."_

* * *

By that memory, he doesn't get it why Zelda broke up with him. He thought there might be a deeper reason to it but she denied it. Link sighed once more as he carried his luggage and went outside to meet his loftwing.

* * *

I didn't play Skyward Sword so there will be some fails about it, so I apologize to that. Inspired from the song "Hiling" (or "Wish" in English), a song by a local band called Silent Sanctuary. This is dedicated to Ferisae because of two reasons. R&R! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"_There, all done!" Link smiled as he is the one who wrapped his red scarf to Zelda's arm. They remembered the memory of Zelda putting bandage to Link's knee when they were kids. Apparently, Zelda is too excited to go to the festival with him and she slided down to the slippery tile. She is able to turn sideway, thus hurting her arm._

"_Thank you," she said, smiling as Link offered his hand to her. She holds it and brings herself up. Without any warning, she kissed him in the cheek. Link flushed very hard that even his ears are reddish. She giggled cutely as he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the festival venue. "Let's go!"_

* * *

Zelda smiled at the thought as she peeked through her window curtain, seeing Link giving his farewells to the townsfolk. She doesn't want to face him after that event happened. Ever since Link received the parchment, she seemed to act awkwardly by his presence. Until Link noticed this behavior which leads to the scene after school.

* * *

"_Zelda..." Link stared at her. "Why are you avoiding me?"_

_Zelda just looked away, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to do this. For his sake. _

"_Link, we're done,"_

_This made Link shocked and unable to comprehend, "What? Zelda? What are you talking about?"_

_His mouth gaped and held her hands, "No! Why? Why are you breaking up with me?" Link said. Zelda can't contain her feelings anymore and starting to cry. She only felt his strong arms around her. "Please... Please don't..." Link said. Despite the warm feeling that he always give to her, she mustered all her guts to push him away and ran. Link followed her until she is almost in her house._

"_Zelda!" he grabbed her arm as she wanted to walk away from him. He turned her around, facing him. He showed worriedness and sadness to his face. She felt the warm thumbs wiping her tears away. "Is this about me leaving?" he said. 'No, it's not,' she thought. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay," he said. Zelda stared at him while crying, touched by the fact he deeply loves her. She knew he'll hate her for this, wasting all their friendship for this but she only pushed him away and locked herself in her house._

_She leaned to the door, with her tears continued to flow down with the thought, 'I'm so sorry, Link... I'm so sorry...'_

* * *

She saw Link talking to her father and Gaepora just nods his head. They must be talking about her. Link just seemingly stared at her direction. She is relieved that she didn't notice him due that she is hiding on the curtain. But Link just smiled and started to pack his luggage to his loftwing. The townfolk started to wave goodbye to him when he rode the Crimson loftwing and flied away.

* * *

_During that festival and after the tiring competition, Link and Zelda are in the edge of the island, staring at the vast night sky with a lot of fireworks popping around with beautiful colors._

"_Well, I thought that the Wing Ceremony is made for our Goddess, since we worked hard for it, we can wish something for her, right?" Zelda said, smiling._

_Link smiled back at her as she closed her eyes. He did the same after._

'_I wish Link to be happy'._

* * *

Zelda's tears come out again as she witnessed Link fading away in the clouds. She opened the parchment sitting on her side table.

* * *

"_Thanks for taking care of me!" Zelda said while handing him the clean red scarf to Link. Link, taken aback by the thought Zelda did, "It's alright, you can keep it," he sheepishly said. But Zelda insisted as she showed the words "Thank you" with a smiley face embroidered to his scarf. Link giggled as he took it and kept it in his pocket._

* * *

Gaepora knocked on the door. "Zelda?" he said. He didn't heard any reply as Zelda doesn't have the energy to reply back. She kept herself with the green jacket Link gave her.

* * *

_They got stranded under the strong storm after school. But Link and Zelda ignored it and ran through the rainy streets. Because of the full gusts, they stopped by and rest. They are giggling as Link saw her shivering because of her uniform being light. Zelda felt a soft fabric covering her being as she noticed its the green jacket, Link's trademark in school._

"_I'm alright, Link, you need your jacket," she said while removing the jacket from her. But Link kept the jacket to herself and embraced her._

"_I hope your warm enough," he muttered. "I don't want you getting sick,"_

* * *

She heard the door opened as her father proceeded inside, hearing his footsteps. "He's gone now," he said. All he heard is her daughter's sobs, he can't blame Link of what happened, he can't blame Zelda either. Since both of them had reasons why this is the result, it's just happened to be... Conflicted. He stared at the pictures of them scattered across the room, along with the doodles, paintings, sculptures around it. There is no single art without Link in it, since Gaepora knew that he is Zelda's **muse**. She won numerous awards because of it but there is one specific art, which is actually a doodle, that he knew she loved the most.

* * *

"_What are you doing there?" Link said as he carried books to the study table Zelda is using. He smiled to the fact she is doodling him with the fluffy blonde hair and the goofy smile he always had. He sat down, brought a pen and doodled beside her. She smiled and doodled along with him, discovering that he draw her kissing him in the cheeks. She giggled as she did what is in the doodle. It continued on and on until it became beautiful enough to compete in an art contest and won. Her muse always supported her in her competitions that even Gaepora noticed, that her arts became more emotional and lively._

_There is one time that Zelda is doing a facial art of Link. Link just sat there, then made a goofy face. She giggled as she continues to paint while wearing his big shirt. After swiping her brush in an exaggerating manner, Link stood up to see her creation. Until Zelda painted his face and now trying to run away from Zelda's colorful brushes. The next day, Zelda laughed hard to see Link's student uniform had colorful brush strokes on it. Link flushed at the 'decorations' his uniform had as this is the only clean uniform he had this week and had no choice but to wear it. They both giggled at the prank Zelda made._

* * *

Gaepora only able to sit down on Zelda's bed with a short distance from Zelda for her to have her space of privacy. "My daughter..." he said as he stopped when Zelda gave him the parchment. After reading it, he stared at her, with his eyes now filled with tears and embraced her.

* * *

_Zelda was walking home, carrying a parchment while in a daze until she saw Link at walking the same road as her._

"_Zelda!" he said happily. She noticed he was holding an elegant parchment, judging from his actions, he finally got in the academy he dreamed to be. She held her parchment behind her, out of his view. She is happy seeing him excited that at last, he will be a full pledged Knight after a few years._

"_I will be away for a long time... Are... Are you alright with that?" he asked._

_She already thought about that fact, she doesn't want him to leave her. She really hated the fact that he will be away but she had to sacrifice, in order for him to get his life long dream. She doesn't want him stopping the course because of her. _

_She smiled, "I'm alright to it, Link, and I'm already prepared to that. I'll be waiting for you." She promised that when Link returned, she will be still there for him. She got surprised when she felt Link's hugs again._

"_I'm going to miss you,"_

"_Me too, Link." she said, biting her lip to suppress her tears as she held the opened parchment she kept and a little detail is shown._

* * *

_Ms. Zelda,_

_ Congratulations! Let me inform you the good news that you are now two weeks pregnant..._

* * *

If you read some of my past stories, there is one fanfic that had the same plotline as this. I only got inspired so much from the music video of the song Hiling (or Wish) by Silent Sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

A red flying cape and a large bird is visible in the clear sky.

"We're almost there, pal," he said while patting the bird's head. The bird lets out a squawk as they plunged into the clouds. He stared at the white tablecloth that now served as his companion's scarf.

* * *

_"This is the best spot!" Zelda said as she put her basket down and the couple wandered the huge tree which had provided them shade for their date. Their loftwings are snuggling to each other s Link brought out Zelda's tablecloth and laid it down the grass._

_They both sat at the table cloth as Zelda is getting some sandwiches for Link. The Crimson loftwing flied to them and pulled out the cloth using his beak, causing them to stumble down. They both caught off guard and giggled after._

_The loftwing then gave it to Zelda's loftwing and snuggled with her._

_Zelda giggled, "Your loftwing's a lot sweeter than you,"_

_"Hey," Link said, felt a little offended. "Just kidding... Hahaha!" Zelda laughed as Link used his ultimate attack, the tickle._

* * *

Link smiled as he is seeing the view of Skyloft already. He now returned to his hometown as a full pledged knight. The dream he now achieved. He stared at the knight badge on his right chest with the triforce on it.

It is the same as that one, yet in scribbled form that was posted on the wall in his study room, along with the calendar that "127 days 'till the exam" is written. His books are full of doodles and encouragement notes from Zelda. She even had notes on the floor, in the kitchen and his bed. When she made his lunch, it had designs such as "Go, Link!" or the Master Sword or their faces in chibi forms.

Every single effort that Zelda made in order for him to be a knight, she deserved it as she is the reason why he succeeded.

* * *

The loftwing flew down gently yet still majestic after a few years of absence in Skyloft. The townsfolk greeted him with pride and joy. Link went down along with his luggage. He is home, at last.

"Link, it's nice to see you again!" Pipit said while embracing him with one arm. "Or should I say, Sir Link,"

Link giggled. "I really prefer just Link,"

After greetings and praises, Pipit aided Link to his new house. During his stay at the surface, he favored to Pipit to have his own house built when he returned. After earning and sending money from missions, he is able to pull it off.

The house is not so bad, simple and medium sized. Green color is the motif, like his trademark Hero's tunic. Inside is full of wood furniture. All in all, it felt cozy that the knight can fully rest. Finally.

He left his bags on the floor and wandered around his sanctuary. At the window, he saw a building that is not he'd seen before.

"Pipit, what's that?" he said while pointing to it.

"That is the primary school just got built a few months ago," he replied back. "Master Gaepora wanted to build it for children," Link formed an "Oh" expression.

"Oh, by the way," Pipit said. "Master wanted to see you right now,"

* * *

Before going to Gaepora's office, Link had to venture the new building to get there. He walked beside the colorful mural walls with loftwings, the Goddess and the Hero chosen painted to it. He smiled as he remembered Zelda used to do this. Now thinking about it, he **missed** her even though they lost touch after a long time. He doesn't know how to greet her again after all these years. It's because he is still heartbroken after the incident.

A bunch of children are playing around with the teacher. That teacher with blonde hair like the sun and eyes like the wide sky was painted on it. They both stared at each other, after 5 years of absence. After 5 years since that incident, even she is surprised as well that she saw him. She is still beautiful after all this time; it made sense that Zelda is the teacher for young students since she always made everyone lively.

Link smiled at her despite that he is still hurt, still in the same condition before he left. Zelda warmly smiled back. He walked forward to give her a hug, only a simple hug; he just missed her delightful touch.

"Ma... Ma!"

Link stopped as the little boy slowly walking to Zelda's leg. She kneels down and cuddles to him. Link's eyes are widened in shock; he never thought or heard that Zelda had a child! Is this the reason why she broke up with him? He disregarded the negative feelings that he had, as Zelda will never did such a thing. Link just smiled, yet hurt, to the affection of the mother and son. He just waved good bye at them and proceeded to the office.

"Ma... Ma..." he pointed to the man walking away, and then flashed a cute smile, which means he wanted to meet him. Zelda just kissed his cheeks.


End file.
